The present invention relates to a pressure medium-operated impact tool.
Pressure medium operated impact tools of the type under discussion normally comprise a work cylinder supplied with pressure medium, a piston reciprocally movable in the work cylinder by the pressure medium and an impact blade or impact pin to which the piston imparts impact motions. One of conventional impact tools is disclosed in DE-OS 22 50 475. The operation of this known impact tool depends on the pressure air conduit system. The conduit system of pressure air makes the manipulation of such a hand-held impact tool very difficult. Moreover,various blow forces are impossible due to the existing valve control. The time periods of the working cycles can be influenced by the changes in the release paths of the releasing handle normally provided on such a hand-held impact tool. Furthermore, pressure in the above mentioned pressure air conduit system is relatively low in order to maintain leakage losses as low as possible. This, however, limits possible forces of the blows. The tools impacting strong strikes or blows must be relatively large and heavy because the increase in the force of the blow can be obtained only by the enlargement of the piston surface.